Strife of the Dual Sword Hero
by Shadowflame013
Summary: Five heroes were summoned. A spear, sword, bow, shield, and dual swords. However, due to a false crime, the shield and dual sword heroes are now the bane of anyone's presence. In retaliation, they will rebel.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: A new world

A new story once again. I do not own anything except the OC.

A young man in his late teens was confused. He was abruptly brought in a place unknown to him.

"Where am I?" The boy asked.

The boy in question had bright blue hair that appeared toned and straight. His eyes are a gray color, akin to silver. He was wearing a white collarless shirt with blue jeans and red-black sneakers. He was in his late teens, appearing to be 17. The boy noticed several people on the floor. There were 4 males.

'These people... I don't know them...' He thought.

The first male looked like a mirror copy of the boy, though he had black hair instead. Almost all of his clothing was black. His eyes were a Prussian Blue color. He appeared 16 years old.

"Feels like I'm in Brave Star Online." The male commented.

The second male was a 17 year old boy who looked younger. He had curly brown hair with gold eyes. He looked shorter than everyone around him.

"This place... It looks like Dimension Wave, but it feels different." The second male remarked.

The third male was in his twenties and had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. He had orange eyes.

"This place feels like I'm in Emerald Online." The third male noted.

The fourth male had black hair with olive green eyes. He was a 20 year old man with evidently sharp features.

"What happened...?" The fourth male asked in confusion.

All five males noticed a strange symbol on the ground that was glowing before it faded down. Surrounding the symbol, several people wearing black robes and holding staves were shown.

"Who are these people?" The boy asked.

"I don't know... These guys give me a terrible vibe..." The fourth male noted.

"Welcome, beings from another world. I apologize for summoning you all to this world. However, there is a reason as to why we brought you all here." An elder male spoke, making his presence known.

The elder male in question was a King, evident by the royal clothing and crown he was wearing. His hair was already white while his eyes were a soft green color.

"What is your name, sir? I need to know the reason as to why we're here." The boy questioned.

"At ease, young one. I'm Aultcray Melromarc XXXII, king of Melromarc." The elder man named Aultcray introduced.

"Melromarc...? I don't think this a country known from Earth." The second male realized.

"Wait, you guys are all from Earth?" The boy asked in surprise.

"I'm Amaki Ren." The first male introduced.

"I'm Kawasumi Itsuki." The second male followed.

"I'm Kitamura Motoyasu." The third male followed.

"I'm Iwatani Naofumi." The fourth male said.

The king watched as the boys were talking with each other. They were trying to understand their circumstances.

"Judging by all your names, you are all from Japan. I'm Sato Shinobu." The boy introduced.

"Seems that confirms your case. However, I don't think we don't see each other. I was born in Japan in the 90s." Motoyasu said.

"Hmm? I was born in 2019. The Japan I knew was more advantaged in technology." Ren noted.

"It seems that we were all from different existences. Even though we're from the same country, we are not in the same world. It's essentially..." Itsuki paused.

"Alternate realities... Shinobu confirmed.

"Alternate realities? Like different dimensions?" Naofumi asked.

"I didn't read much about stories of protagonists being summoned to different worlds... However, this phenomenon explains as to why we are brought here, despite being from separate planes of existence." Shinobu explained.

The four boys were able to piece the details together.

"So it seems that we are now following any protagonist of another world story." Motoyasu said.

Soon, the males experienced a sudden glow on their arms. They were all glowing green till they had certain weapons with them. Motoyasu was equipped with a spear. Ren was given a sword. Itsuki held a bow. Naofumi had a shield on his left arm. Shinobu had two short swords on both of his hands. All had a gem embedded in their weapons. Ren had a blue gem. Itsuki had an orange gem. Motoyasu had a red green. Naofumi had a green gem. Shinobu had a purple gem.

"What the?" Ren asked in surprise.

"I'm sure you're all surprised about what happened. I'll explain as to what occurred, but please follow me. This matter is of serious discussion." Aultcray ordered.

"Hold it. We need answers. Start talking." Ren ordered.

"I assure that I will explain them to the best of my ability. Please follow me." Aultcray said.

"Depending on how you answer, we may turn enemy against you." Motoyasu warned.

"This is not the time to bicker. It may be a dangerous task, but the way we were summoned, I don't think we can be brought back." Itsuki said.

"I'm afraid so. We used an ancient summoning spell to bring you 5 Cardinal Heroes to save us from the brink of destruction." Aultcray responded.

"So we can't be brought back... You do realize you brought a high risk of making us enemies for bringing us here against our wills." Motoyasu said.

"We'll need to be accommodated for where we are." Ren said.

Naofumi found their personality to be somewhat untrustworthy. Shinobu didn't like the tone they gave.

"We will accommodate what you need, but you must come with me to be explained of the situation." Aultcray responded.

The five males were left to ponder for a brief moment. Seeing there was no other way to be informed, they followed the king.

The five males were lead to a throne room. All were awaiting the king's explanation.

"Heroes from another world, I have asked the best mages to summon you all here." Aultcray announced.

"Please continue, milord." Shinobu said, bowing.

"The reason we all summoned you here on Melromarc is due to a grave threat. My kingdom and the neighboring countries have been experiencing a phenomenon called Waves of Calamity. We don't know what they are and why do they appear. The problem is, the Waves are known for bringing in monsters that wreak havoc. It is said that the five heroes summoned from different worlds will find the cause and end the threat." Aultcray explained.

"So, let me understand this... We were summoned to your kingdom to help defend it from the Waves that cause damage in their wake..." Shinobu responded.

"In simple terms, yes. You were all called here to defend us from this ever increasing threat." Aultcray confirmed.

"What do you mean that it is ever increasing?" Ren asked.

"The Waves were bringing in weaker monsters, but they have been increasing in strength. Each time a Wave appears, the monsters grow stronger and difficult even for my men to help everyone. There were heavy casualties as the threat kept increasing." Aultcray explained.

"How will we know the Waves will appear?" Itsuki asked.

The king led the five males to a large hourglass with dragon designs.

"This hourglass represents how much time left for the next Wave to appear. Once the clock hits zero, the Wave will appear." Aultcray explained.

"Is there an average time of the Waves for them to appear?" Shinobu questioned.

"Quite bright for a young man. The average time is generally a month for each Wave to appear. However, there are exceptions in which they can appear less than a month, even coming in a week." Aultcray responded.

"That's definitely troubling... Since we're given our respective weapons, we are essentially the 'heroes' of this country." Motoyasu said.

"Yes. The Spear, the Sword, the Bow, the Shield, and the Dual Sword Heroes. All 5 of you were summoned for this purpose." Aultcray confirmed.

"These weapons... They are given to us when we arrived here. What purpose are they given?" Shinobu asked.

"They are the legendary weapons of the heroes. Each of you can only use the weapon granted to you. Hence why you are all given titles befitting to the weapon you have." Aultcray answered.

Shinobu and Naofumi began noticing what looked like an interface system. It felt as though they were doing a virtual MMO game. However, when Shinobu accidentally poke one of his fingers on one of his swords, the pain felt real enough to show it wasn't a game.

"This is the real deal... That means we have to be careful when dealing with tough fights." Shinobu said.

"Doesn't that mean we can't equip any other weapons other than the ones given to us?" Ren questioned.

Soon, Shinobu attempted to hold a shield, only to feel a powerful electric shock. He was immobilized from it after holding to the shield before letting it go.

"Ugh... Seems like we can only use weapons that we specialize... Otherwise we would suffer a nasty shock." Shinobu said.

The boys were all surprised of what Shinobu said. They now knew they had to be careful.

"In any case, we'll provide you with money to prepare you all for both your adventures and acquiring your equipment. It will also be helpful if we all introduce ourselves." Aultcray said.

The five boys began introducing themselves. Ren and Itsuki were high school students. Shinobu was already a college student due to his prodigal studying. Naofumi and Motoyasu were college students. Soon, several knights were shown holding large pouches filled with coins.

"The Shield Hero and the Dual Sword Hero shall have 800 gold coins while the rest will have 600 gold coins." The king announced.

Shinobu didn't miss that particular detail. He felt somewhat concerned as to why both he and Naofumi were given a larger amount.

"Also, we have our forces to party up with their respective heroes. Everyone, choose your hero and be ready to set off on your adventures." The king said.

Soon, Ren, Itsuki, and Motoyasu all had their party members. Naofumi and Shinobu were left with no one.

"Wait, we have no party members?" Naofumi questioned, noticing no one was joining him or Shinobu.

"Seems like it... Is it possible for another hero to join another hero's party?" Shinobu asked.

"In general, they don't do the practice, due to the weapons conflicting with one another." An elder male replied answered.

"Even so, this practice is not uncommon then, or is it due to the fact you're refusing to fill us with information?" Shinobu questioned.

"No, I assure you that I'm not." The elder man replied.

"Seems like we're partners then, Iwatani-san." Shinobu commented.

"You can call me Naofumi." Naofumi responded.

"Then call me Shinobu." Shinobu responded.

Before the two boys set off, a young woman suddenly went to them. She had youthful facial features with a cute face, semi-long crimson hair, and green eyes. She was slightly shorter than Naofumi, but was equal in height of Shinobu.

"Pleased to meet you two, Shield Hero and Dual Sword Hero." The woman said with a kind tone.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Ms..." Naofumi paused.

"Myne. Myne Melromarc." The woman named Malty introduced.

"Ah, pleasure to meet you. I'm Naofumi." Naofumi introduced.

Naofumi felt bashful from seeing Myne's beauty. Seeing her up close made him feel nervous.

'She's incredibly beautiful. I never met anyone like her back where I lived.' Naofumi thought.

Shinobu had different thoughts about her. Upon hearing her surname, he was slowly piecing together information.

'Hmm... So she's the king's daughter... Wonder why she decided to join us instead of leaving with Motoyasu...?' Shinobu thought.

Pondering of possible explanations, Shinobu set the thought aside.

Naofumi, Shinobu, and Myne were out at the shopping areas of Melromarc. They noticed several shops with items of their display. They all ranged from food, special goods, maps, and weapons.

"Look at all these shopping areas... With this many, we can choose a variety of items and clothes to buy." Malty said happily.

"We need to focus on armor and equipment. We'll need to ensure we have the equipment that's well suited for the Waves." Shinobu noted.

"You're right, Shinobu. But how do we need to know which one?" Naofumi asked.

"It's given to us..." Shinobu said, looking at a fruit.

'"A pepper berry... This fruit alone can induce healing and is quite sweet.' It's as though I'm looking at a menu screen from an MMO..." Shinobu commented.

"So that's how it works... Maybe that might help." Naofumi said.

Shinobu, Myne, and Naofumi entered a blacksmith shop. The owner was a middle aged man who had a shaved head, but retained his beard which was brown. His eyes were a gray color.

"Welcome to my shop." The owner said.

Soon, the owner noticed Shinobu and Naofumi with their respective weapons.

"Ah, I see that you have two particular weapons I specialize. Come have a look." The owner commented.

The weapons were several shields and dual swords. Naofumi and Shinobu marveled the sight.

"You have enough weapons to prepare a decent army. Not that I'm complaining or nitpicking, but why shields and dual swords?" Shinobu asked.

"Many people underestimate these weapons. The shield can be used for combat since it deals heavy blows at the expense of not having the attribute of a sword." The owner explained.

"In other words, the shield itself can give internal wounds instead of exterior wounds. Those are hard to heal." Shinobu answered.

"Precisely. Now for dual swords, they can create an elegant dance of death. I've seen users of such weapons perform such elegant dances, the enemies around them fell as the blades took them down." The owner concluded.

"Sounds like a dance macabre... I'm starting to like the weapons I have." Shinobu admitted.

"Same here. Thanks for sticking up to me, Shinobu." Naofumi spoke.

"Anytime. Oh yes, Naofumi. If you look carefully at lower left side of your sight, you should see a small icon. Touch it so you can open your menu." Shinobu said.

Naofumi soon touched the icon, showing a large menu screen. He was soon shown a variety of choices.

"A skill tree?" Naofumi asked.

"Each class of weapon users have special skills unique to them. You, being a shield wielder, will find them useful to use when you discover them. I too have unique skills as the Dual Sword Hero." Shinobu explained.

"You're an MMO gamer as well?" Naofumi asked.

"I understand the concept of weapon classes so I can provide some tips to help." Shinobu confirmed, scratching his head bashfully.

The owner of the store liked the friendly aura the boys gave.

"So, you three are setting off for an adventure?" The owner asked.

"Yes, we are. Mind if we know your name?" Shinobu asked.

"I'm called Erhard. How about you two?" The owner named Erhard asked.

"I'm Shinobu." Shinobu introduced.

"I'm Naofumi." Naofumi followed.

"I wish you both luck. Come by anytime to my shop." Erhard said.

Both boys nodded as they set off from the outskirts of Melromarc.

The boys managed to purchase some high quality armor and equipment. Naofumi and Shinobu encountered several monsters that looked like rubber balls with fanged mouths. They had a mean expression to boot.

"Orange balloons...? I think these guys are the weaker monsters used as training for us. I would be careful not to get bitten." Myne explained.

"Naofumi, your main attribute is strong defense, but low attack power, these guys shouldn't hinder you too much. I'll take my time fighting them." Shinobu said.

Shinobu managed to cut down a few orange balloons, leaving behind rubber scraps. Soon, his dual swords were reacting to a plant nearby. He went to it and plucked one of its leaves, causing his swords to change in appearance. They looked more like leaf blades than ordinary swords.

"Dual Leaf Swords? Maybe this might work..." Shinobu mused, taking a portion of the plant for Naofumi.

Naofumi had some difficulty fighting the orange balloons. He can dish out powerful punches with force, but they lacked attack power. This made Shinobu feel bad for Naofumi.

"Damn... I can't even damage these airheads." Naofumi complained.

"You did earn some EXP when I slashed some of those monsters. Considering we're in a party, we are receiving shared awards." Shinobu noted.

"That's fine. I appreciate it." Naofumi said.

"Also, use this material on your shield." Shinobu said, providing the leftovers of the balloon.

Naofumi was instructed to place it at the gem of his shield. It soon glowed before forming an orange color shield.

-Requirements met. Orange Shield unlocked.-

The message was clear as day to Naofumi. His shield soon transformed in an orange color in response.

"Whoa... My shield changed." Naofumi said.

"The same thing happened to my swords. Looks like there will be variations for us. Try this one out." Shinobu noted, providing a piece of a leaf.

Naofumi soon provided his shield the leaf fragment, causing it to morph. It soon turned into a leaf-shaped shield.

"A Leaf Shield. Maybe we can figure out how it works." Naofumi said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The betrayal

Night has fallen. Naofumi, Shinobu, and Myne were all resting in a diner. They were eating their meals silently, having time to enjoy from their adventures from today.

"Today was a good time for us to understand this world. We have yet to see the most of it." Naofumi spoke.

"Indeed... This food tastes real good." Shinobu said.

Both were eating their meals leisurely. Myne was watching them with a smile as she watched the two heroes.

"Is there something on our faces?" Shinobu asked.

"Oh, nothing." Myne answered nervously.

######

Shinobu and Naofumi were resting in their room.

"We had quite an active day. We still need to grow stronger." Naofumi said.

"I know. Anyway, I'm not sure you haven't realized, Naofumi, but didn't you noticed how the king was acting?" Shinobu asked.

"Yeah... Now that you mentioned it, he looked antagonistic to the both of us instead of Ren, Itsuki, and Motoyasu." Naofumi realized.

"I also find it suspicious as to why Myne wanted to join us out of the blue instead of being with Motoyasu. I'd understand if it was pity, but this seemed as though a plot is being made from behind the scenes." Shinobu said, feeling unnerved.

"You're probably right about that... I'll take your word for it." Naofumi said.

Naofumi was feeling doubtful from Shinobu's warning. He did considered the signs left from the king.

'Shinobu did sound a bit high strung, even for someone his age. Still, the way he has been observing everything around him is one to consider.' Naofumi thought.

Tired from today's activities, Naofumi soon passed out, falling on his bed. Shinobu remained awake, not feeling exhausted.

######

Shinobu couldn't get a lick of sleep. He was wide awake.

'Even though I'm in another world, my insomnia is rather an inconvenience at times.' He thought.

Shinobu soon heard someone sneaking in. He equipped his Dual Swords, ready to fight off a possible threat.

'Whoever decided to sneak in picked the wrong time to do so...' Shinobu thought.

Sensing a presence, Shinobu swung his weapons. A small stream of blood soon flew to his face. He then noticed a few figures clutching their arms.

"Whoever it is that came here, leave and don't ever come back! If you do, I won't hesitate in taking your lives!" Shinobu warned.

The figures retreated, not wanting to provoke Shinobu. This left him wary, not wanting to sleep. He noticed Naofumi was still sleeping.

'Talk about deep sleeping... At least I was able to safeguard his goods.' Shinobu thought.

Unable to fall asleep, Shinobu kept guard of Naofumi.

######

In the castle, Aultcray was furious. The figures were revealed to be royal knights in disguise.

"You failed to set up the Dual Sword and Shield Heroes!" He said with anger.

"Forgive us, My Liege. The Dual Sword Hero was awake and didn't fall asleep. He was a formidable foe to fight." One of the knights said.

"I can see that...!" Aultcray bellowed.

Soon, Aultcray found an idea. Seeing the injured knights, he thought of a devious plot.

"Perhaps this might work to my advantage." The king said.

######

The next morning, Naofumi woke up. He noticed Shinobu was asleep.

'He must have been up all night.' Naofumi comically thought.

Finding his gear, Naofumi soon heard a large group of Royal Knights coming to the inn.

'What on earth...? Why are the knights of the castle coming here?' Naofumi questioned mentally.

Shinobu woke up, having heard the loud footsteps. He looked fatigued.

"Seems like the knights have been stirred up... Shinobu, haven't you slept well?" Naofumi asked.

"I'm not a good sleeper... Anyway, you said the knights were roused up..." Shinobu answered.

"Seems like they're coming here, but for what purpose?" Naofumi questioned.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Shinobu said.

The boys heard a loud knocking on the door. They heard the knights calling.

"Shield Hero! Dual Sword Hero! Come to the castle at once!" One of the knights said.

Naofumi soon opened the door. The knights all had serious expressions. This confused him till Shinobu showed an angered expression.

"You are the two heroes we're looking for, I presume? Both of you have a summons to His Majesty. You two are to meet with him immediately." The leader of the knights said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shinobu questioned.

"It is his majesty's orders." Knight #2 said.

'Looks like we're about to find out...' Shinobu thought.

He turned to Naofumi.

"Naofumi, let's just go and figure out what the king wants. Be wary though..." Shinobu said.

Naofumi was confused as to why Shinobu was acting serious. Regardless, he was brought with the knights on a carriage to meet with the king.

######

Inside the throne room, Naofumi and Shinobu all noticed everyone present with dark expressions. Ren, Itsuki, and even Motoyasu showed such contempt. Some of the knights have their halberds pointing at them.

"What is the meaning of this? Why were we forcefully brought here?" Shinobu questioned.

Naofumi soon noticed everyone giving a dark leer. Shinobu took notice and gave his own leer to the people.

"Start talking... What is the meaning of us being brought here?" Shinobu asked seriously.

Naofumi soon noticed Myne with Motoyasu. She was apparently giving a frightful expression.

"Myne? What happened?" Naofumi asked.

Myne quickly went to Motoyasu's back. Soon, the king began to speak.

"Silence, you filthy beings!" Aultcray spat.

Naofumi was surprised of the tone the king gave. However, Shinobu didn't appear so. He soon gave a killer gaze.

"Better start telling us as to what is going on... If you don't, I may resort to violence till someone explains what is going on." Shinobu said, his voice notably deeper and dark.

'What's with Shinobu? Why is he acting so violently?' Naofumi thought.

Aultcray soon sighed to control his anger.

"Myne, forgive me for asking this, but would you care to testify?" The king requested.

"It was awful... The Shield Hero...raped me while the Dual Sword Hero didn't stop him. He was watching me... I never seen such an animal of men like them...! They were drunk and tore my clothes off!" Myne shouted, shedding tears.

"What?" Shinobu and Naofumi said at the same time.

"I managed to escape their dirty grasp and met the Spear Hero, explaining what happened." Myne finished.

'That didn't happen at all... I was up almost all night watching Naofumi till the sun was almost at the horizon... That bitch...! She's framing us!' Shinobu realized.

Motoyasu began speaking with contempt.

"If she hadn't requested us to wait at dawn, I would've killed you both without hesitation." He spat.

Shinobu soon equipped his swords. Everyone was on guard, not knowing of any outcome.

"I would rethink what you're trying to say. Naofumi didn't drink any alcohol, nor is he at legal age in our world. I also didn't drink anything related to alcohol either. Also, your accusation is false..." Shinobu growled.

"What makes you so sure that the crime was not true?" Aultcray questioned.

"I was up all night, watching Naofumi. While he slept, we were nearly attacked by a small group of people attempting to rob us. I retaliated in response, but Myne was nowhere within our room." Shinobu explained.

"Even if you have seen it yourself, a sexual assault in Melromarc is a serious offense, punishable by death." Elder man #1 said.

"So you're claiming that we attempted sexual assault on Myne?" Shinobu questioned.

"Yes, and we also have evidence." One of the knights said, showing Myne's purple nightgown, which looked ravaged.

Myne squealed in fright, not wanting to look at it.

"You beasts! I should kill you both!" Motoyasu shouted.

"We found this in their room. It was torn in several parts." The knight said.

"I know we have to expect the worst, but this... I don't think I ever met anyone with low standards." Itsuki commented.

"Even if they are heroes, they can't get away with being charged for sexual assault." Ren followed.

Naofumi collapsed to his knees. Shinobu was barely able to hold his ground.

'What the hell is this...? Why are we betrayed for something we didn't do? Shinobu was also up all night watching me so how can this be...?' Naofumi thought.

'Damn them... I knew something was not right...' Shinobu thought.

Soon, the boys noticed Myne suddenly stop crying. She gave a sadistic smirk, showing her tongue to them.

'I knew it... That bitch played us for fools...! This whole world... This kingdom...! It can go to Hell for ALL I CARE!' Shinobu angrily thought.

'It was all a ruse... She wanted to destroy me mentally... All of what we did with her was a lie... When she was smiling, she was deceiving us... Shinobu somehow knew about it... Damn it...' Naofumi thought.

Soon, both males stood up, showing a dark expression on their faces. Both showed such a fierce look, the knights and everyone watching were having their skins crawling.

"So that's how it is... You were setting us up from the beginning, you bitch!" Naofumi shouted.

The knights attempted to restrain him, but Shinobu acted instantly. He quickly made an x-shaped attack, slicing the halberds' wooden handles down. His face showed such anger, his eyes began to turn an orange red.

"You think that by framing us, we will let this go without incident? I think NOT!" Shinobu growled.

Naofumi was briefly surprised of Shinobu attacking the knights, but he didn't care. He wanted revenge against Myne, whom leaned to Motoyasu.

"Shut your mouths, you rapists!" He spat.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shinobu shouted back, creating a shockwave.

The blast traveled all over the room, blowing anyone away from Shinobu. His face was twisted with a dark, angry, cynical look. Not even Motoyasu, Ren, and Itsuki could resist the killing intent emitted from Shinobu. It felt akin to provoking a beast.

"I will say this... You have conspired this event just so you can shame us. I don't want to know what purpose you all had, but I don't give a fuck about it. For all I care, except for Naofumi, you can all rot in this hell!" Shinobu snarled.

"A world like this... I hoped the whole place burned to the ground, the whole world." Naofumi followed.

"Not even admitting their guilt and speaking nonsensical accusations..." Ren noted.

"They don't even deserve a shred of mercy." Itsuki said.

Shinobu, unknown to him, was channeling an incredible amount of energy on his blades before swinging them. An x-shaped shockwave soared to them, forcing them to dodge. Both looked at the cause, only to see the orange eyes on Shinobu showing bloodlust.

"You two ought to shut your mouths..." Shinobu growled.

Soon the people began to speak with contempt.

"They summoned five heroes, but the Shield Hero and Dual Sword Hero were no good." Male Citizen #1 said.

"Those two should have never been summoned." Male citizen #2 followed.

Naofumi wasn't taking this situation anymore. He was resentful, wanting nothing to do with the world he's in.

"I don't care about this world anymore... If you want another Shield or Dual Sword Hero, you can summon another. We have no business with your problems." Naofumi spoke with hate.

"How low, even for them..." Ren spoke.

"Abandoning their job to save this world, just like that." Itsuki followed.

"Just let them go home. It's a coward speaking, especially a rapist. Who would want to fight alongside them?" Motoyasu taunted.

Shinobu leaped into the air and began spinning like a buzz saw. Motoyasu attempted to block the attack, but was pushed back. Shinobu yelled with hatred, kicking Motoyasu hard enough to send him flying to a wall.

"I do well to shut that flippant mouth of yours. Otherwise, I rip it off." Shinobu warned, showing an insane, angry expression.

He soon looked at Myne, who was truly frightened from the sight. She attempted to run, only for Shinobu to create another shockwave that sent her hurtling to Motoyasu.

"That's enough! Restrain the Dual Sword Hero immediately!" Aultcray ordered.

The knights attempted to do so, only to be repelled by the insane strength Shinobu now possessed. He wasn't fighting like a human. He was fighting like a human possessed by a demon.

"It would be wise for you to send us back home... Keep sending your knights to us, I will cut them down, one by one..." Shinobu spoke.

"I truly wish for that, but we can't. Legends reveal that unless the Five cardinal heroes perish, we can't summon anymore heroes." Aultcray revealed.

"So that's how it is... We're essentially prisoners of this world." Naofumi said with hopelessness.

"Even though I wanted to put you two to jail, I can't, for we need your strengths to fight the Waves. There may be a chance for you all to go home once the Waves truly disappear." Aultcray said.

"Then we will fight on our own way then." Naofumi spoke.

"However, the rumors of this crime have been spread. A fitting punishment for the both of you." Aultcray said.

"So you all wanted to frame us for something all for slandering... I got one thing to say that..." Shinobu said, holding a copper coin in his right hand.

He soon slipped it between his fingers before hurling it like a ninja star. The coin moved so quickly, it impacted directly below Motoyasu's groin, making him shiver in fright on how close it was.

"This is what you all wanted... So take it to your graves. I hope you all rot for all I care." Shinobu declared.

Ren attempted to stop Shinobu before he left. However, he was interrupted by a sword near his neck and body.

"Just so you know, your betrayal already left a scar too deep to heal. Should I encounter you all again, I will not hesitate to kill, even if you are a hero." Shinobu warned.

Ren moved back, intimidated by Shinobu's killer decree. Naofumi didn't object to it, feeling a sense of sadistic glee after seeing him physically fighting Motoyasu and Myne.

"Also, I got one last thing to give..." Shinobu said.

He jumped and swung his swords on the ground. It created an earthquake effect.

"Fissure slash." Shinobu uttered with a dark tone.

A large fissure soon formed, scaring everyone.

"You wanted to make us a demon, you got one already." Shinobu spoke, leaving with Naofumi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The fateful meeting

Opening 1: Crimson Cloud - Jeff Rona

* * *

-The music starts playing with Naofumi and Shinobu walking forward. The views shifted around their appearance, showing their weapons-

'Savior! Bloodstained! Hellfire! Shadow!

Having a dark side!'

-Naofumi and Shinobu were soon joined by two human-like women. One had brown raccoon dog ears and a matching tail while the other had 8 blonde fox tails with matching ears.-

'Savior! Bloodstained! Hellfire! Shadow!

Having a dark side!'

-Both of the boys had their weapons ready in a region suffering from a monster invasion. They had their weapons ready and began fighting with impressive skills. The two women joined the boys, providing their help.-

'If you have to ask, it's too late!

Somewhere in between, you're carried to grace!'

-Naofumi and Shinobu showed an angered expression on their faces. The reason was due to meeting Itsuki, Ren, and Motoyasu. Among them, Myne was there.-

'An iron fantasy, touching it!

Sparks fly off of me and onto you!'

-Shinobu and Naofumi were blocking the numerous attacks from monsters and the people mentioned. They soon became aggressive, pushing them back with their legendary weapons.-

'Brothers in the dark, fight for your life!

Devils in the dark, fight for your life!

Fight for your life!

Fight for your life!'

-The boys and their partners continued fighting their way through. The monsters and their former allies were overwhelming at first, but they stood their ground. With teamwork, they watched each other's backs as they took down the monsters.-

'Savior! Bloodstained! Hellfire! Shadow!

Having a dark side!'

-Naofumi and Shinobu were soon forced to fight off the monsters around them, using their skills. The Sky soon turned red with a multitude of swirling colors. Shinobu hurled energy sword waves while Naofumi used an energy shield to hold them off. The shield pushed them back, providing breathing room.-

'Savior! Bloodstained! Hellfire! Shadow!

Having a dark side!'

-Naofumi soon used a different shield skill, creating a prison of shields. It trapped a large monster, allowing Naofumi's partner to finish it with a stab from her sword.-

'Crimson Cloud!

Evil in the sky!'

-The sky was starting to flash from red to blue. Naofumi, Shinobu, and their partners watched as the monsters began to disappear.-

'Crimson Cloud!

Evil in the sky!'

-The view zooms our showing the town of Melromarc in a bird's eye view. Upon zooming further out, a shield and two swords were seen on a silver emblem.-

* * *

Shinobu and Naofumi were hunting monsters on their own at a forest. Both felt some degree of relief, killing them one by one. However, this didn't satisfy the anger that constantly swells within them.

"We won't be able to progress individually... Our weapons are limiting the amount of EXP we earn to get stronger if we're close." Naofumi noted.

"I may be able to fight offensively. However, I'll admit, this is quite troubling." Shinobu admitted.

"The problem is, no one will join us since that bastard king framed us for a crime we didn't commit." Naofumi recalled.

"I know... Our roads will be difficult, but all is not lost..." Shinobu said.

"What will we do then? We have to find other means to survive here." Naofumi questioned.

"I don't have the answers right now, but we have to make things count while it lasts." Shinobu responded.

######

Heading their way back to town, Naofumi and Shinobu were soon called by Erhard, who looked serious.

"Hey, you two. I need to talk with you both." He said.

"What do you want, Erhard? We're not in a pleasant mood for a conversation." Shinobu said.

Erhard lifted Shinobu up, threatening him.

"Did you and your friend raped the princess of the king?" He asked seriously.

"What makes you think we did?" Shinobu replied, showing an angered expression.

Erhard looked at Shinobu's eyes and Naofumi's. He relaxed and drop Shinobu down.

"You two have those eyes... Eyes of betrayal." Erhard said.

"So you seem to know that we're not the cause of the crime. However, the damage was already done." Shinobu spoke seriously.

"It seems so... I apologize for doing that... How will you two survive with no one joining you both?" Erhard asked.

"We'll think of something. For now, we're just training ourselves and learning the basics." Naofumi responded.

"I wish you two luck. Be careful, you two. Since the king has already painted you guys as criminals, you won't be able to find any respite." Erhard warned.

"We'll make sure to be careful." Shinobu said.

######

Within Melromarc, Shinobu and Naofumi were meeting with a dealer, who was buying items from recently slain monsters. They saw a man presenting orange pieces from slain orange balloons. He was given a copper coin for killing two.

"A trader shop... If we intend to survive economically, we can sell items to certain trade offices." Shinobu observed.

"It won't be easy though since the whole town knows of our 'infamous' reputation." Naofumi spoke.

"I know... I can be convincing if needed to." Shinobu commented.

Walking to the trader merchant, they presented their spoils of battles from the monsters.

"How can I help- The Shield and Dual Sword Heroes!" The trader exclaimed in shock.

"We want to sell these." Naofumi said, showing the pile of orange balloon scraps.

The trader had a look at the pile before responding.

"I can provide 2 copper coins for the piles." The trader spoke.

Shinobu and Naofumi knew the trader was swindling them. For a moment, Shinobu briefly let his emotions flare for a moment before suppressing them.

"I beg your pardon... Did you tell us the piles are one copper each?" Shinobu asked, giving a threatening tone.

"Yes I did. You don't like the deal? Then take them somewhere else." The trader spoke rudely.

"We were willing to conduct business with these scraps, but since you want to be a rude bastard... Naofumi, show him the real deal." Shinobu said.

Naofumi smirked sadistically as he showed several orange balloons trying to bite him. The trader screamed as he saw live monsters up close.

"I recall seeing that man you made business selling 1 copper for two scraps. If you don't conduct the same business, not even those monsters will compare to what we can possibly do to you." Shinobu warned.

The trader quickly provided the copper coins to Naofumi and Shinobu, fearing what they will do. Both counted the coins, even biting them to make sure they weren't fake.

"Swindler..." Shinobu spat.

"I agree. They are the worst." Naofumi agreed.

######

The boys stumbled upon a business man, whom looked shady. His eyes were obscured due to the glasses he was wearing. He was wearing a tuxedo with a cane.

"Welcome, Shield Hero and Dual Sword Hero. What can I do for you?" The man asked.

Naofumi and Shinobu didn't like the man for obvious reasons. He suddenly came up to them to conduct business, especially after collecting their money.

"We're not interested right now." Shinobu said.

"Fair enough. If you have any business with me, you'll find me from this hut." The man said, showing a bright red canopy.

The boys were reluctant in trusting the man. Hungry and tired from their training, they went to an inn to rest.

"We should take a break." Shinobu commented.

"I agree." Naofumi said.

######

The boys were at an inn, eating their meal.

However, the meal they purchased had no taste, much to their disgust.

'My sense of taste isn't working...? I don't think so... I can partially taste my meal, but it feels bland.' Shinobu thought.

'The meal has almost no taste... What happened?' Naofumi thought.

Both boys are in silence. The people around them noticed their weapons. It soon became quiet as the talking turned into whispers.

'Damn the king...' Naofumi and Shinobu thought at the same time.

While their thoughts were asunder, a group of 4 male bandits decided to take their interests on the boys. They had cocky expressions, laughing with pride.

"If it isn't the Shield and Dual Sword Heroes... How about we all join your party?" Male bandit #1 asked.

Both boys heard the tone the bandits gave. It made them angry in response. Naofumi wanted to settle it his way, but Shinobu took a more direct cause.

"How about the lot of you leave before we do something that could make you regret what you're doing?" Shinobu retorted.

"Tough guy, huh? Someone needs to keep that mouth of yours shut." Male bandit #2 responded.

Shinobu, in a feat of speed, stabbed the bandit down in his heart. The group of bandits were all shocked after seeing one of their comrades get killed.

"Damn you!" Male bandit #3 roared.

Shinobu spun to avoid a stab attack from the bandit before crossing his swords at the neck. The bandit stopped, feeling the cold, steel blades at his neck.

"I-I was too hasty...! Forgive me!" Male bandit #3 begged.

"Begging for your life? How many others have begged for their lives before you and your group robbed them?" Shinobu questioned.

The bandit remained quiet before Shinobu swiped his swords at the man's neck. Everyone in the inn looked with fright as blood sprayed Shinobu, giving him an already intimidating look.

"If you two wish to continue, I can guarantee that your life will be very short." Shinobu warned.

The remaining bandits fled the inn, now realizing they would be killed. Most of the people in the inn were fearful of the two boys.

"Let them be, Shinobu. They're not worth it." Naofumi said.

Shinobu placed his swords in their scabbards. He never wanted any attention, but the bloodstains from his recent conflict showed otherwise.

"Scum like them don't have any life worth finding." Shinobu commented.

"I'll have to agree. The bandits are no different. All the people here in this town, save for a few, are all but scum." Naofumi followed.

"It goes without saying... In any case, how will we continue training ourselves to get stronger? I can do so on my own, but not you." Shinobu inquired.

"We may be able to train each other, but our EXP earning is low. The monsters should have provided more." Naofumi recalled.

"Our weapons were in conflict near our presence. That bastard king mentioned that the practice of other heroes joining in a party is rare due to this. It's easy to presume there may be other heroes in the past." Shinobu noted.

"In order for us to grow stronger, we need to find a way to have a party member fulfill the role of a weapon user. You can move on and grow stronger on your own, Shinobu. You don't have to hamper yourself." Naofumi noted.

"No. I'm not leaving you to handle this conflict alone. I'd rather stick to the end with a friend than be alone." Shinobu refuted.

Naofumi felt a sense of friendship with Shinobu. He can be reassured from him, due to his resolve.

"Alright then... Till the end." Naofumi said.

"I should get this washed... I reek of blood from those bandits..." Shinobu said with disgust.

######

After finishing their meal and washing their clothes, Shinobu and Naofumi were wandering outside the inn. They soon saw the same shady man hours ago.

"Ah, the two heroes branded as criminals. Have you both come here to conduct business with me?" The man asked.

"Depends on what business you do." Shinobu retorted.

"Quite a sharp tongue you have there. I can let you know that I do business on slave ownership. I can sell you a slave to do as you please." The man explained.

"A slave trader..." Shinobu said.

'I won't like this notion, not one bit... However, seeing that no one will trust us due to circumstances, we have to use any means necessary for survival.' Naofumi thought.

'I don't like what I'm about to do... Given the events that happened, I literally have few options to consider. At this rate, I'll have to make do with it, but I'll regret it later...' Shinobu thought.

The two boys soon reached their conclusion.

"We wish to buy a slave." Naofumi said.

Shinobu nodded in response. This made the business man smile with glee.

"Follow me inside." The slave merchant said.

######

Inside the tent, Naofumi and Shinobu were repulsed from the smell. The whole place reeked of death.

'This place... It smells awful.' Naofumi mentally noted.

'Ugh... This putrid smell... It stinks of pestilence, blood and death...' Shinobu thought.

The slave trader soon guided the boys to a cage. Within it, a young girl appearing to be 10 years old was shown. Her brown eyes have a blank stare, showing a sense of hopelessness. She had brown hair with raccoon dog ears and a matching, bushy tail with a red tip. Her clothing was torn in various areas and stained with blood. The clothes suggest she was raised with a normal family prior to where she is now. She was coughing from a sickness, but no blood was shown. The boys noticed this.

'They made this kid into a slave? How sickening...' Shinobu thought.

'To think this girl at her age is forced to be a slave... How repulsive for such a thing to happen.' Naofumi thought.

Feeling a sense of pity for the girl, Naofumi decided to buy her.

"I'll purchase her." Naofumi said.

"That'll be 30 silver." The man said.

Naofumi paid the man. Shinobu soon had his eyes at a particular person. It was a female being, whom looked human, but had blonde fox ears with 4 matching tails. They had a white tip. The girl in question was appearing 13 years old, with blue eyes. Her hair was a blonde color, but was stained with blood. Her clothing was also tattered, but it appeared to be that of a miko.

"Oh, having your eyes set with that slave, Dual Sword Hero?" The man asked.

'She's almost as malnourished as the slave Naofumi purchased... I don't like this, but if I can give a chance for this girl to live, she will be strong.' Shinobu thought.

"How much?" Shinobu asked.

"She's 35 silver coins." The man responded.

Shinobu paid the man and the slave was soon free from her shackles.

"Before we do anything, allow me to grant them slave marks." The man said.

"Slave marks?" Naofumi asked.

"Allow me to explain. These marks are imbued with magic. Should the slave do not perform what the master orders them to do, it'll cause a submissive shock till they perform the command." The man explained.

Shinobu clicked his tongue in anger. He didn't like this just as Naofumi frowned in response.

'Forcing others through your will... I find it disgusting to think how the people treat their slaves...' Shinobu thought.

The man soon began drawing an intricate pattern till it started glowing on both of the boys' slaves. It hurt for a moment till the glowing symbols faded.

"They're good to go." The man said.

Naofumi soon went to the girl with the raccoon dog ears. She was on guard, awaiting anything that would harm her.

"What is your name?" Naofumi asked.

The girl didn't respond as she was shivering in fright. It didn't help that her owner was giving a serious expression. Naofumi, seeing she was scared, gently placed his hand on her head. This made her feel reassured.

"Raph... Raphthalia..." The girl responded.

"Raphthalia... That name will become a strong one for you." Naofumi said.

Shinobu went to the fox girl. Much to his expectations, she too reacted with fright. It made him sick to think of such awful circumstances that happened to her.

"If you're afraid of me, I won't blame you." He responded.

Soon, the fox girl could see the inner conflict within Shinobu. It made her curious.

"Who...are you?" She questioned, rasping.

"I'm Shinobu. For the people who know of these weapons I possess, I'm the so-called Dual Sword Hero. I'm with my friend, Naofumi, whom is the Shield Hero." Shinobu introduced.

"The Dual Sword Hero and the Shield Hero..." The girl said with wonder.

"Please tell me your name though." Shinobu requested.

"Scarlett... My name is Scarlett." The fox girl replied.

######

The two boys soon left the slave trader's tent with their respective partners. They went to meet with Erhard.

"Oh, it's you two." Erhard said.

"Quite a greeting to make, Erhard..." Shinobu nitpicked.

Erhard noticed the two girls with them. He frowned, seeing the crest on their bodies.

"You two had to go that far to purchase slaves?" Erhard questioned in disappointment.

"Like it or not, we're forced to do so." Shinobu spoke.

"Even though we can cover each other's backs, our weapons will prevent us from reaching stronger levels if we are partnered." Naofumi explained.

"Still..." Erhard paused.

"I know of your reasoning... I don't like this either, but since we have a criminal status, we have to find any means to help fight off the Waves." Shinobu spoke.

"For a young lad, you're mature enough to morally see how your choices are." Erhard noted.

"We grew up. Something that I personally wished it didn't involve a false accusation." Shinobu said.

"I see... Matters aside, what can I do for you both?" Erhard asked.

"We want to equip them with weapons." Naofumi answered.

"Straight to the point I see... This shop has its share of weapons. Other than its main revenue of shields, we have swords, bows, spears, and other weapons." Erhard responded.

Naofumi looked at a dagger, seeing it may prove to be a decent training equipment.

"How much for the dagger?" He asked.

"20 copper coins." Erhard answered.

Shinobu soon eyed at two weapon that he knew right away. They were wakizaki swords, both beautifully crafted.

"Ah, I see you have an eye for those swords. I made those thanks to some blueprints found within ruins. I found those blueprints a long time ago when I was exploring like an adventurer. They cost 2 silver due to their rarity." Erhard said.

Shinobu soon held the dual swords. Before he knew it, his legendary swords responded. They soon turned into the same wakizaki blades on their own.

"Whoa..." Shinobu said, aghast.

"Shinobu, what happened?" Naofumi asked in surprise.

"My legendary weapons... They changed into the same weapon I held. Wait..." Shinobu said, noticing something.

He noticed what looked like a message saying 'Weapon Skill unlocked: Weapon Copy'. He was able to piece things together to figure out what it meant.

"Naofumi, place your hand on that round shield over there. Trust me, you'll know." Shinobu said.

Naofumi did so and experienced the same thing. His shield turned round and was notably larger than before.

"No way... 'Weapon Copy'?" Naofumi asked in surprise.

"We can use the weapon's attributes from their appearance. This will help us on the long run." Shinobu spoke.

Erhard watched with a faint smile, seeing the two boys making a new discovery.

"Oh yes, one thing I forgot to ask. Is it possible to help repair or replace their clothing?" Shinobu asked out of the blue.

"I know a tailor shop that will help with that. Luckily, the owner and I are friends." Erhard said.

"Nice. We need to make sure they're well equipped. I don't like the idea of being sent into battle without some armor." Naofumi said.

"Luckily, this shop sells armor." Erhard said.

######

Having purchased weapons and armor for their respective partners, Naofumi and Shinobu were making their way to the tailor shop. Scarlett and Raphthalia remained quiet.

"We should find some clothes for them. They can't be forced to wear the same outfit that's already in rags." Shinobu said.

"I'll have to agree... It won't help them in the long run." Naofumi agreed.

Making their way through the crowd of people, Naofumi and Shinobu laid low to avoid attention. Scarlett and Raphthalia were still silent.

'Will we be treated like slaves?' They thought.

Both girls were unable to find any conclusions due to past experiences. It made them all the more stressful for them to think.

######

The group found the place. Within the tailor shop, a young woman in her mid-20s was the owner. She had sandy blonde hair. Her eyes were a soft peridot color.

"Oh my... You two have cute demi-humans, but they look so sad..." The woman replied.

"We're looking to purchase some clothing for them. I don't want them to be unprotected in this world." Shinobu said.

"Right away! I'll provide the best outfit that'll not only protect them, but make them look cute." The female owner replied.

"Fair enough." Naofumi said.

The boys waited while the tailor provided their outfits. Raphthalia was wearing a dark gray dress with a red front. The outer sleeves had a pale gray color and a yellow strap was seen.

"This is a typical adventurer's outfit, but it is blessed with magic. Should the warmer level up, they gain a powerful boost to their stats." The female tailor replied.

"It does help her and look good at the same time. We should consider this." Shinobu noted.

Raphthalia was surprised the boys were buying her clothes. She felt a faint sense of reassurance. Soon, Scarlett came out. Her outfit was the same, except the dress was a red color with a blue front. The sleeves were a dark blue and she had a ticker white strap to hold her weapon.

"This outfit is the same. It has the same blessing." The tailor explained.

"How much will they cost?" Naofumi questioned.

"25 copper. These outfits are laced with magic and will grow with them. Despite that, be sure to visit a tailor shop to repair it in case they are severed." The female tailor said.

"We'll take that under advisement." Shinobu said.

######

The quartet soon went outside of Melromarc. Shinobu and Naofumi began to talk with their respective slaves.

"Listen carefully. We all have to survive in this harsh world. Like it or not, events have transpired against us and have been unfavorable since. This will not be easy for any of us. Once you have taken this path, it's a one way road from here." Shinobu warned.

"How will I have to survive?" Scarlett asked.

"I'll explain soon. We will train with each other to learn of our skills and develop new tactics in fighting. This will increase our odds in living since we will be fighting off the Waves of Calamity, which threaten this world." Shinobu replied.

"Do we have to fight the monsters?" Raphthalia asked timidly.

"I'm afraid so. But, each time we slay one, we grow stronger and better. It is safe to say that we have to fight them to grow stronger." Shinobu responded.

"Not too light hearted, but not obscuring the truth... A little harsh, Shinobu..." Naofumi nitpicked.

"Like it or not, this is reality. I can't sugar coat this any further." Shinobu retorted.

"A speech in retrospect, I would agree. Raphthalia! This will be your lesson." Naofumi said.

Raphthalia soon looked up to see Naofumi holding an Orange Balloon monster. The raccoon dog girl cowered upon seeing the monster.

"I need you to stab this monster, Raphthalia. Only you have the power and strength to kill it. My main purpose is mainly for defense." Naofumi ordered.

Raphthalia was hesitant on performing the action. She feebly held a standard dagger. Her spirit wavered, feeling frightened of the monster.

"Do not hesitate. Focus your thoughts and remain calm. Once you feel ready, stab it." Shinobu spoke.

Raphthalia soon found her spirit. With a warrior cry, she moved forward. The Orange Balloon caught her sword, causing her to stumble back.

"Do not waver. Try again." Naofumi said.

Raphthalia soon performed the stab and the creature was killed. The EXP granted to both her and Naofumi were significantly higher than before.

'Is this how the partner system works here? It seems an equal share of EXP is shared to all party members.' Naofumi deduced mentally.

Shinobu stood with Scarlett. He managed to procure an Orange Balloon.

"Scarlett, this is your test now. Pierce this monster I'm holding. Hold your weapon in doing so." Shinobu ordered.

Scarlett reluctantly held her weapon, a pair of sais. She moved forward, intending to stab the creature. The monster held on one her of blades, but Scarlett was crafty. She quickly used the other blade, stabbing the monster without hesitation.

'So this is how the system works... Unlike before when our weapons hindered our growth, our partners are capable of being given a shared amount of EXP. It seems this might be the silver lining we need to get ourselves stronger.' Shinobu realized.

Both Naofumi and Shinobu realized of the situation, content in finding a way to get stronger. At the same time, a lingering thought came to them.

'Will I be ready for the Waves?' They thought.

* * *

Ending 1: Dearest by Ayumu Hamasaki

'Hontou ni taisetsu na'

-Shinobu was seen kneeling on the ground with a somber expression. Near him, Scarlett was standing behind him with a concerned expression.-

'mono igai subete sutete'

-Naofumi fades in with Raphthalia, while Shinobu and Scarlett disappear. He shows an anguished expression. Raphthalia holds him close to try and relieve his pain.

'shimaetara ii no ni ne'

-Raphthalia soon began remembering her family, all whom looked like her. She was happily embraced with her mother and father.-

'genjitsu wa tada zankoku de'

-Scarlett soon recalled her only parent. Her mother, whom was with her in the memory, held her close. She had a content expression, appearing peaceful.-

'Sonna toki itsu datte me o tojireba'

-Naofumi was on the ground, not changing his expression, despite leaning on a tree from exhaustion. The background was showing to be early night due to the setting sun.-

'waratte'ru kimi ga iru'

-Shinobu was sleeping on a branch. He didn't shift his face with any expression. Though his eyes were closed, he had a hollow expression while sleeping.-

'Ah itsu ka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made'

-Daylight comes forth, waking Shinobu. Naofumi also woke up, alone near the tree. This allowed Shinobu to overlook the landscape as the sun rose to the sky.-

'dou ka sono egao ga'

-Raphthalia soon faded in, appearing in her late teens. She was close to Naofumi, holding his hand. Scarlett, also appearing in her late teens, appeared to Shinobu. She held his left hand, giving a cute content smile.-

'taema naku aru you ni'

-The quartet soon overlooked the night sky, seeing the vast ocean of stars. Several shooting stars were seen in the night sky. Both girls soon moved closer to their respective boys.-

* * *

Sorry it took me a while. Work and life made me experience writer's block.


End file.
